


Kinktober Day 1: Lactation

by Dragonzzilla



Series: Joint Kinktober 2019 (Dragonzzilla + Mordu) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bellies, Breast Expansion, Lactation, M/M, Oral Sex, Stuffing, hyper breasts, look they're gods it doesn't have to make sense, quick and dirty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzzilla/pseuds/Dragonzzilla
Summary: Having existed since the dawn of time, Aurion and Azathoth find new ways to amuse themselves.





	Kinktober Day 1: Lactation

**Author's Note:**

> Aurion and Azathoth are cosmic entities with nigh-infinite power. You can find out more about them here (https://toyhou.se/2765043.aurion) and here (https://toyhou.se/1040716.azathoth.

Aurion stood in front of the mirror, completely nude. He was normally very androgynous; tall, thin, and beautiful. He had a slight masculine cast to his face, but he could easily pass as a man or a woman. But he wasn’t limited to this appearance; over the course of eons, he learned how to sculpt his features to his liking. Some millennia, he lived in a strapping body that demanded respect. Other times, he appeared featureless and inhuman. But right now, he was feeling feminine, matronly, and he wanted to look the part.

With a smirk on his face and a snap of his fingers, his physical form began to change before his eyes. His flat chest began to fill out, accompanied by a pressure in his nipples that made him bite his lip in pleasure. He could’ve changed his body instantly, but the sensation was a pleasant one, and one he intended to savor. It’d been too long since he had a nice pair of breasts.

Aurion groped the burgeoning flesh until it began to spill between his fingers, enough to necessitate a bra now, but he had no intention of stopping so soon. A delightful thought had crossed his mind, so he pushed on.

His breasts went from modest to generous. Generous grew large. Large became huge, the pressure building all the while. Aurion gritted his teeth. Huge became massive, until they were unbelievable, but still he didn’t stop, even though the pressure was immense. It wasn’t until that his breasts hung to his waist that they stopped growing, and Aurion at last breathed a sigh of relief.

He looked in the mirror again. He was impossibly endowed now, but more absurd was how easily he carried them; the benefits of being an unbridled god. His nipples and areolas had grown too, and darkened, a deep indigo against his sky blue skin. He sat down on the bed and felt up his mammoth breasts, carefully fondling his sensitive nipples, sending shivers down his spine. It felt good, real good, but he didn’t make this change entirely for himself.

He took a few more minutes to get used to his new assets before calling for his husband, who appeared in a flash of purple energy. “What’s up—” Azathoth stopped dead. He didn’t have eyes, but Aurion knew he was looking at his breasts.

“Welcome home,” Aurion purred, pushed his breasts together. “They’re so sore. Could you help out?” Then he threw in a wink for good measure.

Azathoth practically dove headfirst into his tits.

Aurion laughed. “So excited! Here, let me help you.” He grabbed Azathoth’s head and shoved him deeper, smothering him between his breasts. Not that he was complaining. “I’ve been feeling maternal,” Aurion explained, even though Azathoth probably wasn’t listening. He let him have a little more fun before pulling him free. “Enough playing around,” he told him before shoving his engorged nipple into his mouth. “Get to work!”

Azathoth latched onto his breast like a hungry babe, and in no time he began to suckle like one, and Aurion began to produce milk. He must’ve liked the taste, because he started moaning between every gulp. Aurion giggled, holding onto the back of his head as Azathoth dutifully drank from his breast.

But Aurion wanted to toy with his greedy husband. He closed his eyes in concentration as he used his powers to replace his milk at the same rate Azathoth was draining it. Even so, he had a hard time keeping up with him, he was so greedy. He slurped and guzzled like a man dying of thirst. Colossal as Aurion’s breasts were, they couldn’t possibly hold that much milk at once, but still Azathoth persevered, never once stopping or wavering. Aurion gripped his head and let him at it, his own breath hitching whenever Azathoth’s fangs scraped against his flesh.

What felt like hours passed before Azathoth had to stop; even his deceptively deep stomach had its limits. Wiping his lips, he let out an uncouth burp as he sat down beside Aurion, bloated with milk. His impressive belly spilled over his lap and thighs, and every time he moved it would slosh and churn like a sea. Azathoth groaned, and Aurion couldn’t tell if it was in pleasure or discomfort. Probably both. 

“Poor thing,” Aurion teased. “Do you have a tummy ache?”

Azathoth shook his head. “No—I just—I need a moment.” Then he flopped onto his back with a defeated huff, causing his stomach to jostle and slosh. He looked so pitiful that Aurion couldn’t resist.

“Here, let me help you.” He started to massage Azathoth’s upset stomach, carefully kneading with his palms, but taking the opportunity to explore him; gripping his fat, playing with his rolls, sinking his hands into his squishy stomach, all the while Azathoth was helpless to resist.

Eventually Aurion told him, “Can you get on your knees, darling? Please?” He fluttered his eyelashes and pouted. Azathoth groaned, but complied. He crawled to the head of the bed, his belly sagging and wobbling. But Aurion’s eyes were focused on his rear. He caressed Azathoth’s ass cheeks, hands drifting down to his heavy balls and rigid cock, delicate fingertips gliding along their surface, earning a shiver from Azathoth.

"You milked me,” Aurion said, “So it's only fair I milk you." Laying down underneath Azathoth’s legs, his girthy cock dangling above his face, Aurion kissed the tip before putting his lips around it.

Azathoth's breath hitched as Aurion started sucking his cock, gliding up and down the length. Aurion's hands rubbed his balls as if to coax out the cum, and when Azathoth did climax, it came in a salty flood. But just like Aurion, Azathoth's magic replenished his stores, so once he started it didn't stop. Aurion gulped down his his husband's seed, one mouthful after another, lubricating his throat more and more until he could deep throat the whole thing. And all the while, Aurion's stomach started to expand and fill, bulging to the point of pushing his gigantic breasts aside. Anybody else would have drowned by now, but Aurion had eons of experience and a thirst. Still, he couldn't take a break until he drained every last drop from Azathoth's balls, which he fondled and gripped with his hands. 

By the time he had sucked Azathoth dry, his belly was bigger than his boobs, packed to the brim with prime seed, but absent of any stretch marks whatsoever. Aurion sat up and licked his lips clean, trying to get used to his new center of gravity. Then he laid down beside his tired husband and gave him a big wet kiss. "My compliments to the chef," he said with a smile on his face.

"I haven't felt this full in ages," Azathoth said.

"Me either," admitted Aurion, hand drifting down to his swollen belly. in fact, laying next to each other, they were of like size.

Aurion stretched and yawned. Their short escapade was tiring, and now he had a full belly. And he suspected Azathoth felt the same way. So he cuddled close to his husband, fetching his arm, and shut his eyes as the both of them drifted off to blissful sleep..


End file.
